TWINS?
by Kirando
Summary: Lily and Scorpius come in to the Dr.'s office to see about Lily's pregnancy. This is a little one- shot that goes with my story Disappear. Part of a chapter from an Oc's POV. Sorry it's kinda random. Rated T for a whole lot of talk about pregnancy.


Disclaimer: I only own Dr. Lee and his random patients.

A/N: This is a tiny one-shot that goes with my story that I'm writing called Disappear.

Dr. Lee's POV (my oc)

_Sleep pills- Lena Reyes. R,r,r… oh there._

_Grape flavored cold medicine for little Ollie Tsooner_

_Pain medicine for Mrs. Jones's hip…_

I sighed. I was bored just stacking medicines. _Just another day in the office. _I thought. I was so glad that we had a secretary for this stuff. I just wished she hadn't taken the day off. That was why I was the doctor.

I'd always wanted to help people but sometimes I wondered if my clinic was doing any difference at all. I wanted to help more people. I knew there were more out there that just weren't brave enough to come in and admit they needed help. The clinic was open late for people who had to work late and couldn't come during the day. I'd only had the usual customers, the son of the single mother who worked triple shifts, the teenager, etc. I sighed again, getting ready to close up for the night; it was almost 1 am, when a couple burst in.

She was average height with long dark red hair, emerald eyes and she looked quite young. She was pregnant, and looked very reluctant to be here, observing her surroundings with a critical eye. The girl had a strange air about her like a purebred dog that has been kicked all its life but had been promised that it wouldn't happen again if she was good. When she looked up I saw that I was right. Her eyes were big and scared but cautious and angry.

The other was a young man who was quite tall, about 6 ft. I'd say, with very blond hair. He had grey eyes that looked around taking in the office with a bit of disdain. He carried himself with pride, not at all like his companion. He held his head up high and was staring at the girl. He moved when she moved, like a shadow.

"Can I help you?" They started, obviously not having seen me.

"Um, ye-"  
>"Yes we'd like to see a doctor."<p>

"At your service madam."

"I'd like to see, um, uh," She looked to the blond boy for help. He just shrugged.

"Are you inquiring about your pregnancy?"

"Yes, thank you!"

"My name is Doctor Lee."

"Then why were you stocking medicine?" The man questioned suspiciously.

"My secretary has the day off on Sundays." I replied shortly. We walked down the corridor to my room and I opened the door for them. They settled down into their chairs and I got out my clipboard for new customers.

"So which tests would you like me to run? Any in particular? Blood test? Ultrasound?"

"Um, I don't know what those are really or what they do so all of them I guess?"

"Whatever suits you Miss-uh,"

"Lily. I'm Lily and this is Scorpius."

"Very good. I'll just start so don't worry. It will feel very cold."

I spread the cream on Lily's exposed midriff and started the ultrasound. I noticed Scorpius staring at her exposed skin. Boys. I directed their attention to the screen and showed the couple their creation. It was always so beautiful to see this new life. And they have twins!

"Congratulations! You have two beautiful babies! We can't tell their gender yet but if you wish to know, we will tell you as soon as they are developed. Look. That is their heads and the bodies…" I explained totally immersed in pointing out the features of these amazing new lives that I didn't notice their silence. I looked at them and was confused to see them staring at me in shock.

"I'm going to have HOW MANY KIDS?" Lily screamed.

"It's fine Lily. You're going to be ok! It's only two." Scorpius tried to reassure her.

"YOU SHUT YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW SCORPIUS MALFOY BEFORE I REARANGE IT! YOU ARE NOT THE ONE WHO IS GOING TO BE GIVING BIRTH! YOUR SEX NEVER HAS NEVER WILL! IT'S HARD ENOUGH HAVING TO PUSH ONE WATERMELON OUT OF YOUR BODY! NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME I HAVE TO PUSH OUT TWO! TWINS! I AM ONLY SIXTEEN GODDANGIT!" That poor boy. He was going to have a hard time with this one.

"Don't worry; she won't be like this forever. It's just hormones. You will have a lot on your hands with that one though. And your kids…" I tried to reassure him, but then remembered the two kids. Babies were known for their crying.

"No you don't know Lily. She was like this before too. Just less extreme. And they're not my kids. Her boyfriend abused her for months before she ran away." Oh, well that was less comforting about the two children's' temperaments. If she was like this all the time, yes on a smaller scale but still, and the father was her crazy abusive psychopathic boyfriend that she had run away from, how messed up were the children going to be? Of course they could turn out completely normal, but I was scared.

"Thank you for confiding in me. Of course we will be seeing a lot of each other though in the coming months, if you will allow me the honor of working with you two during these times."

As much as the coming children's personalities slightly alarmed me, the couple intrigued me. I liked these two. They entertained me and made me laugh, even if it was on the inside. I didn't think Lily would take kindly to me laughing, not necessarily at her, but pregnant women were extremely sensitive. Obviously Lily was no different. She was like a volcano that would erupt at the slightest mention of any subject related her or pregnancy. It's hilarious.

"Of course, thank you Dr. Lee."

"ARE YOU WHISPERING ABOUT ME? WHY CAN'T YOU SAY IT OUTLOUD? HUH? WHY CAN'T YOU SHARE WITH THE CLASS? I WANT TO KNOW TOO! I MEAN IT'S ME NOT HIM WHOSE GOING TO BLOW UP LIKE A HUGE BLIMP! NOT EVEN JUST A BALLOON! A BLIMP! A ZEPPLIN WITH TWO PASSENGERS! WHY CAN'T YOU TALK TO ME! ARE YOU AFRAID OF MY INEVEITABLE FATNESS? HUH? WHAT IS IT?"

"She tends to get a little hysterical sometimes."

Lily kept up her rant for the next 30 minutes.

When Scorpius and I had finally calmed her down, I started to give them all their forms. Lily agreed that I should be their doctor during her pregnancy so decided to give them a little advice. I looked over their papers to see that all the forms had been correctly filled out when I saw that Lily was only 16.

"Lily, when is your birthday?" I asked concernedly.

"I'll be seventeen in three days sir." Three days… she was a minor. This wouldn't look good if she didn't get an abortion. But she had firmly told me that it was totally out of the question. Also, I knew that social life was very important to girls her age, and no boy ever really wanted a girl who had to spend time taking care of her baby from another relationship. No, there was no way around it.

"Scorpius, Lily, could you sit down please?" Scorpius came over from the window and Lily stopped drawing sad faces on her wrist. She was a pretty good artist.

"I would like it if you didn't kill me once I say this because I really do have your best interests at heart so, if you would Scorpius?" He nodded and held her arms close to him. Lily shook him off.

"Do you really think I'm not capable of controlling myself? Well, I know I was a little out of control a while ago and I'm sorry, but I'm calm now. Really!"

I shared a look with her blond companion and he didn't hold her this tome but braced his arms around her so he would be ready.

"Ugh, please." Lily remarked disgustedly, but she didn't move.

I took a deep breath.

"I think you two should get married."

"LET ME AT HIM! I'M GONNA KILL HIM! ARE YOU CRAZY DOC? HAVE YOU BEEN SNEAKING YOUR PATIENTS' MEDICINE? HUH? LET ME GO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"


End file.
